Takumi Aldini/Gallery
}} Manga= Takumi_Aldini.png|Takumi Aldini Takumi_Aldini_mugshot.png|Takumi Aldini mugshot Takumi Aldini full body.png|Full body overview (Chapter 76) Takumi_comforts_Isami.png|Takumi comforts his brother, Isami Aldini. (Chapter 56) Takumi_and_Isami_young.png|Isami seconds his uncle's recommendation to send Takumi to Japan. (Chapter 17) Cuoco In Italia Aldini Twins.png|Takumi listens to Senzaemon Nakiri's speech in the opening day of Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. (Extra) Totsuki_students_on_opening_day.png|Takumi is motivated among the 92nd Tōtsuki Generation students after Senzaemon's speech. (Chapter 4) Takumi_arrives.png|Takumi taunts Sōma Yukihira upon their first meeting. (Chapter 15) Takumi_with_his_Mezzaluna.png|Takumi with his signature knife, the Mezzaluna. (Chapter 17) Takumi_vows_to_challenge_Soma.png|Takumi challenges Sōma to a Shokugeki should they cross ways again. (Chapter 19) Takumi_and_Ikumi_worry_for_Soma.png|Takumi and Ikumi rush to ask of Sōma's Shokugeki. (Chapter 28) Takumi_finishes_his_egg_dish.png|Takumi completes his egg dish for the upcoming event. (Chapter 29) The_Elite_Ten's_successors.png|Takumi as pictured in Alice's presumption among the possible candidates of the Elite Ten Council. (Chapter 40) Soma_Ikumi_Isami_and_Takumi_bid_farewell.png|Takumi and co prepares for the upcoming Autumn Election. (Chapter 41) Takumi returning to Italy.png|Takumi about to leave for Italy. (Chapter 56) Takumi_goes_back_to_Italy.png|Takumi returns to Italy. (Chapter 46) Autumn_Election_Candidates.png|Takumi is among the participants of the Autumn Election. (Chapter 47) Takumi_at_the_TAE.png|Takumi at the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election. (Chapter 49) Takumi_Isami_and_Yuki_in_the_party.png|Yūki, Isami and a drunk Takumi during the party. (Chapter 60) The_qualifiers_collide.png|Hisako and Akira walk past Sōma and Takumi after the first day of the Main Tournament ends. (Chapter 72) Takumi_warns_Subaru.png|Takumi warns Subaru Mimasaka to get his hands off his Mezzaluna. (Chapter 75) How_Dare_You.png|A furious Takumi reacts after Subaru spits on his Mezzaluna. (Chapter 75) Takumi_vs_Subaru_Shokugeki.png|Takumi against Subaru during the Autumn Election. (Chapter 76) Isami_worries_for_Takumi.png|Isami worries for Takumi. (Chapter 77) Takumi_Semifreddo.png|The judges view on Takumi after tasting the Lemon Curd Italiano Semifreddo. (Chapter 79) Takumi_loses_to_Subaru.png|A shell-shocked Takumi after losing to Subaru. (Chapter 79) Takumi_yells_at_Subaru.png|Takumi yells at Subaru, vowing to defeat him the next time they meet. (Chapter 89) 92nd Generation Nine Students.png|Takumi sits with the other students during the Autumn Leaf Viewing. (Chapter 118) Soma and the Aldini Twins listen to Azami's speech.png|Takumi, Sōma and Isami listen to the broadcast of Azami's speech. (Chapter 139) Volume_5.jpg|Volume 5 cover Volume 18 alt.jpg|Volume 18 alternate cover Chapter_27.png|Chapter 27 cover Chapter_48.jpg|Chapter 48 cover Chapter_67.jpg|Chapter 67 cover Chapter_70.jpg|Chapter 70 cover Chapter_76.jpg|Chapter 76 cover Chapter_78.jpg|Chapter 78 cover Chapter_81.png|Chapter 81 cover Chapter 93.jpg|Chapter 93 cover Chapter 120.png|Chapter 120 cover Chapter_121.png|Chapter 121 cover Chapter 125.png|Chapter 125 cover Chapter 126.jpg|Chapter 126 cover |-| Anime= Takumi Aldini (anime).png|Takumi Aldini Takumi Aldini mugshot (anime).png|Takumi Aldini mugshot Takumi Aldini full appearance.png|Full Appearance Takumi and Isami young (anime).png|A young Takumi and Isami talking to their uncle. (Episode 9) Aldini brothers listening to opening speech.png|Takumi and Isami Aldini listening to the opening speech. (Episode 3) Takumi challenges Soma.png|Takumi challenges Sōma during their assignment. (Episode 8) Takumi arrives (anime).png|Takumi intimidates Sōma. (Episode 8) Takumi holding a duck.png|Takumi holding a duck. (Episode 8) Takumi using Mezzaluna.gif|Takumi using the Mezzaluna. (Episode 8) Takumi and Isami pass Hinako's test.png|Takumi passes the test with Isami. (Episode 9) Isami brothers challenge Soma.png|Takumi challenges Sōma during their assignment. (Episode 9) Takumi vows to challenge Soma (anime).png|Takumi's declares his challenge to Sōma. (Episode 9) Takumi and Ikumi worry for Sōma (anime).png|Takumi and Ikumi Mito worry for Sōma. (Episode 13) Isami and Sōma discussing about Italian egg dishes.png|Isami and Sōma discussing about Italian egg dishes, much to Takumi's dismay. (Episode 13) Takumi_finishes_his_egg_dish (anime).png|Takumi completes his egg dish for the upcoming event. (Episode 13) Takumi presents his breakfast dish.png|Takumi presents his Insalata Frittata. (Episode 13) Takumi and Isami enjoying dinner.png|Takumi and Isami enjoying dinner. (Episode 14) Takumi goes back to Italy (anime).png|Takumi returns to Italy. (Episode 20) Isami and Takumi during the Preliminaries.png|Takumi and Isami during the Preliminary Round. (Episode 22) Takumi Aldini Title.png|Takumi Aldini's "Title". (Episode 22) The qualifiers collide (anime).png|Hisako and Akira walk past Sōma and Takumi after the first day of the Main Tournament ends. (Episode 27) Diablo terrifies Takumi.png|Takumi is horrified by his defeat against Subaru Mimasaka. (Episode 28) Aldini brothers Kibou no Uta.png|Takumi and Isami in the first opening song. Kibou no Uta.png|Takumi in Kibō no Uta Spice Episode 9 - Takumi and Isami.png|Takumi in Spice (Episode 9) Rising Rainbow.png|Takumi in Rising Rainbow Nao cooking in Sacchan no Sexy Curry.png|Takumi in Sacchan no Sexy Curry Sacchan no Sexy Curry Episode 21 - Nao the White.png|Takumi in Sacchan no Sexy Curry (Version 2) Rough Diamonds scene.png|Takumi in Rough Diamonds Snow Drop Episode 28 - Takumi.png|Takumi in Snow Drop |-| Others= 1st Popularity Poll.png|Takumi is ranked 4th place in the 1st popularity poll A_la_carte_novel.png|À la carte novel cover A_la_carte_novel_2.jpg|À la carte novel 2 cover Fratelli Aldini 1.jpg|Fratelli Aldini 1 cover Takumi_ALC_Twitter.png|~à la carte~ Twitter icon Takumi_ALC2_Twitter.png|~à la carte~ II Twitter icon All cast.jpg|Takumi with the other main cast. Chapter 126 poster.jpg|Takumi with the other main cast. Season 1 Promotion Poster.jpg|Season 1 promotion poster Season 1 Promotion Poster Version 2.jpg|Season 1 promotion poster (Verison 2) Season 2 Promotion Poster.png|Season 2 promotion poster Shokugeki no Soma Ni no Sara second key visual.jpg|The second key visual of Season 2 Takumi_Sōsenkyo_wallpaper.png|Elite Ten Sōsenkyo wallpaper Side Boys 2.png|Takumi's character song album Shokugeki no Soma OST 2.png|Original Soundtrack 2 Yūjō to Kizuna no Hitosara.png|Takumi depicted on the Nintendo DS cover of Yūjō to Kizuna no Hitosara Category:Gallery